the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapter 23
< Chapter 22 Hi everyone 'J'' Before we begin, heads up- Starting next week, I will only be posting chapters on weekends. So that means you’ll get your Friday Night Double Feature, and Saturday and Sunday. This way will be less stressful for me and I won’t have to rush so the chapter quality should be even better. Thanks guys, now on with the story!' Chapter 23-''' Dexter was hanging out in the living room with Cassie and Erin, when his cellphone went off. Shrugging, he paused their current conversation to answer. “Yo, Dex, I need your help.” “Eddie?” He asked, in surprise. “What is it?” “It’s more Sibuna business. We need you, Cassie and Erin to find something for us.” Dexter grinned. “One second.” He put the phone down and quickly told the two girls what Eddie was asking. “You mean it’s like a mission?” Cassie asked, excitedly. Erin smiled. “Well, we have to do it!” Nodding, he returned to the phone. “We’re in.” --------- Alfie walked with Amber, on their way to the college. “Dude, this is going to be so much fun! We’re like spies!” He struck some poses, using his fingers to make a fake gun, and pretended to be attacking someone. “Not in that outfit you aren’t.” Amber said, with a smile. “C’mon, Alfie, we’re almost there.” She started pulling him along. She sounded happy, but there was something… odd about her tone. A falter in her smile; tension in her grip. Alfie stopped and made her stop, too. “Is there something wrong, Ambs?” “…Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something.” Amber’s expression switched to one of nerves and pain. “Ambs?” She took in a deep breath and said, “…Let’s walk and talk. Oh, look, there’s the college. Come on,” Frowning, he followed her. For a time, things were silent, as he waited anxiously for her to talk to him. He didn’t like seeing her upset, he wanted to see her happy. He always just liked seeing Amber happy… They were already on the campus when she finally spoke up. “Look… I still like you, Alfie Lewis, and that’s what’s wrong.” “Why? Is…Is that a bad thing?” He asked, feeling that she might have been upset because she didn’t want ''to like him. But did ''he want her to like him? He had Willow. He loved Willow. Did he still love Amber, too? “N-no… I love you!” She blurted, then realized what she had done and looked away. “…Oh.” A mix of emotions came over him. A strange combination of amazing, squee-inducing joy, and gut wrenching horror. “Oh, Ambs…” Alfie gave her a hug, trying to calm her down… he enjoyed being close to her again. “But you have Willow. Alfie, don’t do something stupid and break up with her for me, that would be bad. Trust me.” Her voice shook as put on her usual tone. “It’s like science.” Break up with Willow for Amber? The idea didn’t please him… in fact, he didn’t want to do that at all. “I won’t. It’s just… I just… I just don’t know if I love you, too. I mean, I love you, Ambs… but I don’t know if I love ''you.” She pulled out of the hug. “It’s okay. I… I don’t want to pressure you. Just think about it. Okay?” “Yeah…yeah, I will.” Amber then saw something and nudged him on the shoulder. “It’s Jason,” Alfie looked, and saw him. “Oh, yeah, it is.” “We should go spy on him. Come on.” He managed a smile and followed her. Somehow, dealing with the evil counterparts seemed easier than dealing with his feelings. ----------- In the girl’s dorm, Patricia was looking over the text with Joy again, trying to decipher it with her friend. “… Tralka-akazamialla-douzall?” She guessed, weakly. It was extremely difficult to make sense of all the letters- many of them didn’t even look like Latin letters. They were purely going by the letters that they could read, and that made the translation incredibly hard. Joy sighed. “Forget it, we can’t read this.” She put the paper down and leaned back. “Let’s just hope Jasper can,” Patricia groaned. “I wish one of us could speak mage.” Nina, Mara and Willow walked into the room. “Hey guys,” Joy greeted them. “No luck with the translations?” Mara asked. Her friend shook her head. “Zero.” Patricia sighed. It was frustrating, not being able to make any headway on the mystery. She was itching to do something, but there was ''nothing she could do at the moment! Nina settled down nearby. “Well, Eddie told us that those three new kids have agreed to help us. They’re going to find his sword.” She smiled a little at that. It was more of a smirk. “Wait for them to stumble into the tunnels and run screaming for their lives.” As Joy shook her head at her jokingly, and Mara took her seat as well, Patricia noticed Willow picking up the sheet of paper they were reading earlier. Interested in hearing Willow’s versions of the botched pronunciations, she paid attention as her friend began reading. “''Expel the light and open the night, ten heartbeats left until the two worlds collide.”'' Patricia’s jaw dropped. So did everyone else’s. Willow looked up at them. “What? I was only reading,” “…Willow,” Nina got up and said, carefully, “How did you translate that?” Suddenly, her friend seemed lost for words. “I was just reading it,” She said again. “It was really easy.” “Tricia,” Joy said slowly, “Go tell Eddie,” Patricia nodded and scrambled to tell him. Him… and everyone else. Maybe they weren’t doomed after all. Because maybe all of Willow’s fantasy talk was real. '''That’s where today ends. Join me tomorrow for the Friday Night Double Feature, everyone! ' Chapters 24 and 25 > ' Category:Blog posts